How to Get a Boy in 10 Steps
by dcshoecousa101
Summary: /COMPLETED. Miley Stewart is a loser, with a lot if money and two best friends. But when her friend Emily purchases a magazine with instructions on how to get a boy in 10 steps, will Miley get her guy? xNILEY
1. Be Confident

As Emily strided into Miley's room, holding numerous amounts of Forever 21 and Urban Outfitters bags, Miley sat up promptly on her bed, folding her legs,  
"What's all this?" the brunette questioned. Emily ran her slim fingers through her blonde, wavy locks,  
"Its a present!" She replied, grabbing one of the many yellow bags,  
"All of it?" Miley asked, her eyes wide as she saw the tag on a few of the items. Emily nodded vigurously,  
"W-why?" Miley said, "My birthday isn't for 6 months!" She exclaimed, falling back onto her kings sized be, sinking in amongst the many pillows.  
Emily shrugged, "I know how much you've been down lately, so me and Ari went on a shopping spree for you. She had to go home though." Emily said, perching her petite frame on the edge of Miley's mattress.  
She pulled out a black, floral, satin shirt, "Okay, I know this is an 8, and your a 4, but this was so cute, and I know it'll fit." Emily said, handing the fabric to Miley. As the bags slowly emptied, there was one last item,  
"A magazine?" Miley questioned, referring to the issue of TigerBeat she was holding,  
"Skip to page 8..." Emily said, looking through her receipts. Miley eyed Emily suspiciously and skipped through the pages until she got to the eighth one,  
"How to Get a Boy in 10 Steps?" She said questioningly. Emily nodded vigurously, "I know how much you like Nick, and he doesnt really acknowledge your presence-"  
"He doesnt know I exist?" Miley inturrupted. Emily nodded slowly and looked down,  
"You didnt have to put it so professionally." Miley said, reverting her eyes down to the double page spread of steps. She sighed, "Fine. I'll do it." She said. Emily squealed,  
"Okay, so whats step one?" She asked, crossing her legs to face Miley on the bed,  
"'Step 1: Have confidence. If you see someone slouching or looking uncomfortable with themself, would you look twice? Having confidence will give you that extra something that grabs his attention even when you don t think you re looking you best. If you ve got his attention, you've already passed the first hurdle.'" Miley read out, looking up at the blonde,  
"Okay well, thats pretty simple! Be confident when you see him!"

On the following Monday, Miley decided on a pair of black combat boots, skinny jeans with tears in them and a white t-shirt with the words 'J'adore Paris' with an image of the Eiffel Tower on it, along with a black waist coat, undone of course.  
She straightened her honey coloured hair and put on a light layer of powder, some mascara and watermelon lip balm,  
"Bitch. Im here." Ariana said into the speaker by Miley's gates to get into her house. Miley pressed the button on her phone and the gates opened, letting Ariana park in front of the front doors of her house. Miley grabbed her large black leather messenger bag, stuffed her books, lunch and note books in there and she walked out of the house. Miley climbed into Ariana's Land Rover, where Emily was also in the back seat,  
"Feel sorry for you Em, who knows what has happened in that back seat." Miley joked, looking out of the window into the sunny Californian air. It was a warm day with a slight breeze. Ariana gasped at Miley's comment and she hit her lightly with the back of her hand,  
"I resent that comment!" She exclaimed, turning a left. Miley shook her head and smiled at Ariana,  
"Oh guys, thanks for the stuff by the way. Its all awesome." She said, referring to the shirt and earrings she was wearing,  
"No problem, I asked daddy the other day for $500, so we spent half on you, and the other half I had my hair, nails and a spa day with." Ariana said, smiling as she pulled into a space in the school car park.  
Miley exhaled as she saw Nick leaning on the bonnet of his car, opposite from them. She climbed out of the Land Rover with Ariana and Emily, and she looked at Emily encouragingly. Emily smiled at her and they started walking into the school building,  
"Remind me why were not popular again?" Miley mumbled to Ariana, "Because no one in this hell hole has fathomed our awesomeness and what comes with it." She said, opening her locker and taking out a History textbook,  
"But come on, were rich, we have everything and yet, were still just above loser status." Emily said, looking into her small locker mirror and she touched up her lip gloss. Miley shrugged and heard the corridor doors open. She saw Nick and his two best friends walk in, Ed and Zac. Miley gulped and quickly bounced her hair up a little.  
She closed her locker and leaned against it, one foot on the floor, and the other bended and sitting on the wall. She pulled her shirt down a little and she then acted natural, as if she was waiting for her friends.  
Nick walked past her and noticed how hot she was. As he walked, his eyes ran up and down her and he raised his eyebrows slightly. He walked past her staring at her legs and he then diverted his eyes forward to his locker.  
He opened his locker and closed it once he got his books, his eyes drifted back to Miley who was now standing straight, texting on her iPhone.  
Nick licked his lips and he then realized that he had to get to class. He walked back past Miley and into a class room. Miley squealed and she looked at Ariana and Emily,  
"Oh my god! The magazine was right, confidence works!" She said in a delighted tone. Emily smirked at her and then walked into the class room next to their lockers, as did Ariana. Miley suddenly realized that she was alone in the hall, so she quickly ran up the flight of stairs to English.  
Once she got her seat, the teacher babbled on about similes. She squiggled her pen around her paper as she thought about what just happened.

Nick Jonas looked at her.  
Step one was complete.


	2. Laugh and Be Positive

The next day, Miley felt a sense of confidence rush over her. Step one was complete, meaning that step two was about to commence. She'd woke up extra early to make sure she looked immaculate.

She settled on a pink female polo shirt from Hollister, dark denim skinny jeans and some pink converse. She tied her hair up in a messy, but cute bun and applied a small layer of powder, blush, bronser, mascara and lipgloss.

She walked down the stairs of her huge house and poured herself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and milk.

Miley scoffed down the contents of the bowl and heard Ariana beep outside of the the house. She quickly gathered her books and stuff and squashed them into her bag.

"Miles! Okay, whats step 2?" Emily said, this time sitting in the front of the car. Miley unfortunatly had bagged the back seat. Miley quickly took the magazine out of the bag and flipped to the page.

"Step 2) Laugh and be positive! If you are projecting positive energy, a guy will naturally be more attracted to you. Who wouldn't want to spend time with someone who's always laughing and being positive? Be comfortable in your own skin and bring out your fun side!" Miley sighed and fell back into the leather seat of Ariana's Land Rover.

"How the actual hell am I meant to atract him by laughing?" Miley asked staring out of the window at the palm trees they passed on the way to school. Ariana stopped at a red light.

"Wait, we have Physics today." She said, turning her head a little.

"Your point?" Miley mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Duh! You sit next to Nick!" Emily answered in Ariana's place, who was now driving again. Miley sat up straight and looked at Emily.

"Oh my god, your right! All I have to do is make small talk with him, laugh at his jokes, and at other peoples! Be positive!"

"Ex-actly!" Ariana said, parking into their usual spot in the school car park.

-xoxo-

In the third hour, Miley walked with Ariana&Emily to Physics. She felt sort of nervous, but positive at the same time. Laugh and be positive.

She kept telling herself those words, to make sure she wouldn't forget. As they approached the classroom, Miley gulped before walking into the class room, seeing Nick sitting there.

For a surprise, he was early! Nick was almost always late, but for the first time since freshmen year, he was there. Was it the affect she had on him yesterday?

Miley exhaled and walked confidently over to her seat next to Nick. She opened her bag and grabbed her book and pencil case. She leaned her elbow on the table, and her head on her palm, facing Nick.

"Hey Nick." She said, twirling a little bit of skewif hair. Nick nodded at her and checked her out.

"Hey Miley..." He said, suddenly interested. He knew her name. Miley bit her lip and smiled at him, showing her perfect teeth. Nick licked his lips and tilted his chair next to Miley's, so they're knees were brushing slightly.

As shock of electric whisked up Miley's spine everytime they touched. She liked it. The whole lesson, the teacher rambled on about Newtons and Improper Balances, and all Miley and Nick did was...well, flirt. As the teacher set they're work for the remaining thirty minutes, Nick started conversation.

"My friends Ed&Zac, you might know them, they got kicked out of the movies once for throwing gummy worms at the screen." Nick said, chucking. Miley laughed confidently, and smiled at Nick, fluttering her eyelashes a little at him.

From the body tention between them, Miley could tell Nick sort of liked her, but not enough yet for a relationship.

From the other side of the classroom, Miley felt Ariana&Emily's eyes on them. She flickered her eyes over to her friends who were making kissy faces at Miley&Nick. Miley rolled her eyes and looked back to the teacher who was handing out homework.

"Uh, so Miley...I couldnt help but notice that you've..changed your image lately.." Nick said, not making eye contact with the girl. Miley looked down, smiling like an idiot. _It was working._  
Miley nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, I got kind of bored with the same old baggy jeans and sweater.." She said, her fringe over her eyes. Nick noticed this and tucked it behind her ear, smiling as he stared into her eyes.

Miley smiled at him, and showed her perfect teeth. Nick bit his lip as the bell rang and he watched Miley pack her stuff up, walking out the door. He quickly grabbed his bag and chased after her.

Miley was already half way to Art class, which Nick also had. Nick caught her up and sat next to her on the table.

"You again?" Miley joked, "Am I really that awesome?" Nick laughed under his breath.

"YO NICK, GET AWAY FROM OUR GIRL!" Ariana shouted as she walked into the class with Emily. Nick rolled his eyes.

"YO ARIANA. Did you know? There are another 4 seats on this table." He said in a fake sarcastic voice. Ariana flashed him an forced smile and then sat down with Emily at the the end of the same table.

"So Miley, um...I was wondering if I could have you address?" Nick said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why?" She answered abruptly.

"So I know where to pick you up this Friday at 7." He said smoothly, flashing her a smile. Miley laughed and wrote down her address on the back of his hand.

Her plan was working.

Step two was complete.

Nick Jonas asked her out.

_***A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I've had major writers block on this, making it flow was the hardest part. :L Well, I hope you liked it! -Katie xo.***_


	3. Body Language

That same day, Miley climbed into Ariana's passenger seat, ready for her to drive her home. Emily got into the back and fastened her seatbelt.

"So Nick's taking you out?" Emily said as the cold air hit her face due the window opening as Ariana drived. Miley nodded and fell back into her seat.

"I will personally have to thank TigerBeat for this list." She said, applying some lipgloss. Miley popped her lips and unfolded the magazine from her bag.

"Okay, whats Step three?" Ariana asked as she pulled into the McDonalds drive thru.

"Step 3: Body language. There are some tell-tale signs you need to convey if you re hoping to get that special boy's attention and let him know you re interested. If your eyes meet from across the room, look directly in his eyes for just that extra second, mind you, not staring without blinking (or you ll look like a mad stalker) and team it up with a gentle smile. This will give him the opportunity to come over and have a chat with you. Bingo."

"So you need to use seducive body language?" Emily said.

"I guess, I will on the date." She said, smiling wide. Ariana ordered the 20 Chicken McNuggets and dips and she drove them to the park, where they sat on the bench and stuffed their faces with nuggets.

"So what are you gunna wear?" Emily asked Miley as she bit into a nugget. Miley shrugged and swallowed.

"Wanna go shopping?" Miley suggested as she ate another nugget. Ariana sipped her drink and nodded.

"I saw this awesome dress in Forever 21, and I think it has your name on it!" She said, dragging the girls up as Emily ate the last nugget.

~

"I dont know guys!" Miley said from inside the dressing room, tugging at the dress.

"Oh just come out!" Ariana ordered, sitting on a chair outside the dressing room with Emily. Miley walked out of the dressing room. The dress was dusty rose colour that fell just above her knee. It was strapless and had a small fabric flower on the top left had corner.

"Mi..." Ariana started.

"You look gorgeous!" Emily finished, standing up and admiring the dress. Miley bit her lip and smiled.

"You sure its not too 'Hey look at me' on the first date?" She said, pulling on the part which covered her chest. Ariana shook her head.

"Not at all, you look flawless. And its only $300!" She said, pushing Miley back into the dressing room to change.

~

"Hey Miley!" Nick said, walking up to her locker the next day. Miley closed it and smiled at the teenage boy.

"Hey Nick, how're you? We still on for tomorrow?" She asked, walking slowly with him to Geography. Nick nodded.

"Im good, and definetly! I like what you're wearing today." He complimented. She was wearing an unbuttoned red plaid shirt, and white t-shirt underneath, some denim skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse. Her hair was straightened and flowed down down her back, and her make up was purely mascara and lip gloss.

"Thanks Nick. Hey look, we match!" She said, referring to their shoes. Nick chuckled and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Coincidence much?" He said, sitting next to her at their seats. Miley giggled and took out her homework, Nick staying still.

"You havent done your homework?" She questioned. pulling out a pencil. Nick scoffed.

"I never do homework." He said, laughing. Miley nodded and said, "Oh," very quietly. She remembered the magazine and placed her hand on his knee under the table. Nick looked over to her and smiled as she rubbed it slightly. She dropped her hand as the teacher walked in and she felt Nick snake his arm around her shoulder subtly. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and focused all her attention on the teacher, who was showing the class a Powerpoint on Volcanoes and the Tectonic plates.

~

At lunch time, all Miley seemed to do was stare at Nick at the popular table. She loved the way that when girls tried to come onto him, he pushed them off.

"MILEY!" Emily said, snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Did you not hear a word I said?" Emily said, eating some of her salad.

"Oh sorry..." Miley said, eating some of her sandwich.

"Hilary is having a party next Friday, you in?" Emily said, looking intently at her as Ariana checked her makeup. Miley nodded and looked back over to Nick, who was now staring at her. His head resting on his hand which was leaning on the table.

Step three was in motion.

Nick Jonas was attracted to her.


	4. His Best Interests

On the way to last period, Miley, Emily and Ariana were on their way to Music.

"Miles, read step four!" Ariana asked as they turned a corridor. Miley unfolded the magazine from her bag and skipped to the page.

"Step 4: Get a quick lesson on his favourite interests. Whether its football or some obscure rock band, do a little research. You can find lots of information on bands and sports online and talking about a subject you know he enjoys is a perfect conversation opener." Miley bit her lip, "So basically I have to talk to him about his plans and hobbies." She said as they walked into the class.

Emily nodded and then nodded her head towards the door, "Go sit with Nick!" She demanded as he sat at a table at the back. Miley picked up her bag and shuffled over to beside Nick.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked smiling cutely at the teenage boy. Nick nodded.

"Go for it." He replied, pulling out the chair for you.

"So Nick, what are your hobbies? What do you enjoy doing?" She asked him. Nick looked at her and smirked.

"Oh God, no, I meant-"  
"I know what you meant." He said laughing, "Well, I like basketball and soccer. My favourite band are The Beatles." He confessed, "And I love Elvis Costello." Miley nearly fell off her seat.

"Are you kidding? They're my favourites too! Ariana and Emily always tell me to get a life when I buy they're albums and memorabilla." She said, looking over at the girls who were filing their nails. Nick smiled at her.

"Whats your favourite song?" She asked him.

"Can't Buy Me Love." He said.

"You?" He asked her.

"...Can't Buy Me Love." Miley said. Nick chuckled.

"So whats your favourite song thats not by the Beatles or Elvis Costello?" Nick asked Miley. Miley looked up at him.

"At the moment? Probably 'Rocketeer' by Far East Movement. You?" She replied.

"Urm..'In The Air Tonight' by Phil Collins." He said, pretending to do the cheesy drum solo. Miley giggled.

"But that song is decades old. And it reminds me of Mike Tyson." She said laughing.

"Thats exactly why I like it! Whats your favourite movie?" Nick asked her as the teacher walked in, setting her things up.

"Well, you'd know from my comment about Mike Tyson that its the Hangover." She said, laughing.

"I should of guessed..."

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"...Its mine too!" He exclaimed, "Dont you think its kind of weird that we both like the same things?" Nick said, looking into her eyes.

"Kind of. But Im glad we've become friends these past days." Miley confessed, "Um, so what are you plans for our date this Friday?" She asked him.

"Well, now I know this about you, it's kind of changed..but you dont have to do this if you dont want to." Nick said.

"Im sure I will, what is it?" She asked, eager to know.

"Well I was thinking that you could come to my house? My parents are out of town and my brother is in college. We could order in anything you want, and watch The Hangover, play Beatles Rockband and then just..hangout?" He asked her, just as the teacher was ready to start.

"That sounds amazing." Miley said, smiling at the boy who was smiling at her as if he was starstruck. Miley turned to the front and watched the teacher talk about musical notes and chords.

-xoxo-

"..and just hang out." Miley finished, telling Ariana about Nick's plan for their date.

"Miles...thats so cute." Ariana said, smiling at Miley as they sat in Starbucks sipping their frappucinos.

"I wonder what Emily will say when I tell her." Miley said.

"I know...to bad her parents dragged her out to San Francisco for the night." Ariana said, looking out of the window of Starbucks to the busy road.

"So step four worked?" Ariana said, sipping her drink. Miley nodded.

Step four was complete.  
She knew his interests. And theirs were both very similar.

**A/N: I really like this episode. I dont know whether its because Niley sees eachothers best interests, but I just really love it.**

**Dedicated to my new buddy, Keke (sexynileystories on FF&YT) because she loves this story so freaking much. xD**


	5. Hard to Get

The next day, was a Thursday.  
Miley had woke up extra early to get ready, to impress Nick. Ariana had slept over her house the previous night and she was already in the shower.

Miley got out of her bed and went over to her closet. She picked out some denim cut off jeans, an oversized white v-neck t-shirt and a blue orb necklace. Her shoes were just a black pair of converse, and her makeup was simply blush and mascara.

She sat at her dressing table and tied her hair up in a high pony tail.  
Ariana eventually walked out of the bathroom as stunning as ever, wearing simply a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank top and some gold gladiator sandals.

"Miles, its almost 7:45, we need to go!" She said as Miley walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She quickly swilled her mouth out and grabbed her bag. Miley and Ariana made their way down to Miley's car today; a silver Convertable. Ariana climbed into the passenger seat and Miley sat in the drivers seat.

"Wait! Whats step 5?" Ariana questioned. Miley pulled out the magazine and flipped to the page. "Step 5: Play hard to get the right way. Some girls tend to think that ignoring a guy and acting like you re not interested at all will get his attention. Wrong. You need to at least be on friendly terms with him. Listen to him when he speaks and act interested in the conversation." Miley read, starting her engine.

"Wait. Dont you already do that?" Ariana asked, slightly confused. Miley nodded.

"But I suppose I could try and like..improve on it?" She said. Ariana nodded and Miley started driving to the hell hole they went to everyday. But her school life was improving, as was her relationship with Nick.

-xoxo-

"Em! Where the hell were you?" Ariana said ina quite annoyed tone. Emily hadn't even called them after her night out with her parents.

"Im sorry! My mom took my phone off me cause I was texting all the time." She said, opening her locker, taking out her History book.

Ariana rolled her eyes and then walked over to her class room with Miley.

"I dont get why she always has to text. She has a problem." Ariana said as she sat down in her seat. Miley nodded and sat next to her. As people started filing in the class, Miley saw Nick walk in with Ed. Miley flashed a perfect smile to Nick and he waved at her.

"Dude, thats Miley Cyrus." Ed said as they looked for a seat. Nick shrugged and sat in a seat at Miley's table. Ed rolled his eyes and followed, sitting next to him.

Miley looked at Ed, who seemed to had taken a liking to Ariana. Miley smiled and rolled her eyes at the talking duo. She focused her attention to the front of the class where the teacher was explaining how Adolf Hitler treated the Jews in World War 2.

As the teacher rambled on, Miley felt a hand hold hers under the table, and she looked and saw Nick staring at her, totally besmitted. She blushed and tightened her grip on his hand.

This boy liked her. And she wasnt going to throw it away.

-xoxo-

_**(A/N: Ariana went and got her car at lunch and Miley took hers home.)**_  
As time ticked by, it'd been 25 minutes since school had ended, and Miley was waiting outside Ariana's car for her, tapping her foot vigorously.

Suddenly, Ariana ran, more liked shuffled, over to Miley, who would of obviously snapped if she'd been any longer.

"Sorry Mi! I was talking to Ed!" She said, unlocking her car and they both climbed in.

"Ed?"

"Yeah. Ed Westwick."

"But, you've never liked him."

"Well I didnt use to. But I realised how dreamy he is. He has a perfect face, gorgeous eyes and a smile that makes you melt. And to top it off, he asked me on a date!" Ariana squealed as she pulled out of the school car park.

"Oh Ari!" Miley squealed, "When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night!" Ariana replied, smiling big. Miley's face dropped.

"T-Tomorrow?" Miley replied. Ariana nodded, "My date is tomorrow night..." Ariana stopped at a red light.

"Oh Mi! I forgot!"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET?" Miley shouted at the driving girl, "I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT ALL WEEK. YOU WERE GUNNA HELP ME GET READY!" Miley shouted, turning in her seat towards the red head. Ariana pulled over and stopped the car abruptly.

"NOT EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND YOU MILEY. NICK PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN LIKE YOU, ED SAID SO. YOUR JUST HIS PITY CASE." Ariana screamed.

"He said that?" Miley asked, her eyes welling up.

"YES. NOW YOU CAN WALK HOME, AND DONT EXPECT ME TO PICK YOU UP IN THE MORNING." Ariana shouted, unlocking the doors. Miley climbed out and grabbed her bag, watching Ariana speed home. Her house was at least 20 blocks from here.

Miley sighed and started walking.

Although step five was complete...  
Ariana had snapped.  
And she didnt know whether what she'd said was true.


	6. Look Your Best

That same day, Miley finally got home after a very long and tiring walk home and she fell back onto her bed.

Why was Ariana being such a b*tch? Surely Nick didn't say those things..he liked her, and she could see it.

But what if she was his pity case? It wouldnt of been any different to other guys who'd asked her out.

Even though she was rich, she was just about loser status, meaning boys either got betted to ask her out, or felt sorry for her.

She turned on her side to look out of the window. She had to stop thinking of 'what ifs.' Miley decided to call Emily, so she quickly dialled the well memorized number into her phone and she waited for a reply.

"Hello?" Chimed the familiar voice on the end of the phone line.

"Em?" Miley said, sitting up slightly, still staring out of the window out to the view of her swimming pool.

"Mi? Whats wrong?" Emily said, hearing the sad tone in Miley's voice.

"Could you come over?" Miley asked, knowing Emily would be straight over.

"Sure. I'll be there in 5." Emily said, running down into the foyer of her huge house and out to her car, driving to Miley's house.

-xoxo-

"She said those things?" Emily said in shock as to what Ariana had said. Miley nodded and then looked at her hands.

"D-do you think shes being serious? About Nick?" Miley asked, nearly crying. Emily shook her head.

"No way. She was just angry, and if Ed did say that... Well, he probably said that so if Ariana told you, and you believed you, you would forget Nick. He's trying to protect his perfect reputation. If his best friend dated a loser, what would happen to his status?" Emily said, hugging Miley loosely.  
"Em, your the best friend ever." Miley said, closing her eyes as she embraced Emily. Emily pulled away and stood up.

"Now you need to get your mind off everything, so me and you are going to the spa!" Emily said, pulling Miley out of her room.

"Fine! I needed to be exfoliated anyway for my date." She said, beaming a smile as they climbed into Emily's jet red Ferrari.

-xoxo-

"Come on dude, just admit that you dont like her." Ed hassled Nick as they played soccer on the field. "No, I do like her. She's cute." Nick said as he stopped for a second, sipping his water. It was a hot day, so he took his shirt off as did Ed.

"Lies." Ed said as he drank some Gatorade.

"Im not lying!" Nick argued as he kicked the ball to Ed. Ed caught the ball and then held it under his arm.

"Look Nick. She's a loser, we're popular and rich. You dont date girls like her."

"Ed. Last time I checked, Miley is rich. As are her friends. Her dad owns a chain of bakerys across the country! Shes loaded!" Nick said as he breathed heavily, sweat dripping off him.

"So what. Shes a loser." He said as he kicked the ball into the goal.

"Last time I checked, you took a liking to Ariana and asked her out." Nick said, "Your totally contradicting yourself!"

"But Im not gunna turn up! God Nick!" Ed said, grabbing the ball.

As they continued playing, Emily stopped at a red light by the field they were playing on.

"Ooft. Miles. Look." Emily said, pointing to a topless and sweaty Ed and Nick. Miley looked over and bit her lip. She beeped the horn of Emilys car and Nick looked over, waving to Miley.  
Miley waved back and then the light turned green, meaning Emily started driving.

"Oh Miles, whats step six?" Emily asked as they turned a corner. Miley unfolded the magazine and started reading.

"Step 6 Look and feel your best. You need to be happy and confident in what you are wearing to make you most attractive. If wearing some short skirt is going to make you uncomfortable and squirm, don t wear it! Nothing is more off putting then a girl trying to show too much and trying too obviously to seek attention. Subtlety is a fine art, use it wisely and you'll attract a much classier guy who can see more then what meets the eye." Miley read.

"Wait. You do that." Emily said, laughing a little. Miley nodded and then they pulled up into the spa car park.

As they walked in, Miley had started to convince herself that Nick was legit about the fact he liked her.

So 6 down, 4 to go.  
This was easy.


	7. Dont Over Do It

Friday came sooner than usual, and Emily had agreed to sleep over Miley's on the previous night so they could talk and hang out.

As the clock ticked, it was 7:30am and the girls were both sitting around the breakfast island in the kitchen eating Lucky Charms.

"So its the big night eh?" Emily said as she sipped her orange juice. Miley nodded and smiled.

"Im so excited, your helping me get ready, right?" Miley asked as she finished the last spoonful. Emily nodded and placed her bowl in the dishwasher, as did Miley.

"Obviously! Okay, we gotta go!" Emily said. They both grabbed their stuff and exited the house.

"We'll take my car!" Emily said as she climbed into the red Ferrari. Miley got in too and opened the magazine to the familiar page.

"Step 7: Don t overdo make-up. Garish make up and powder a centimetre thick isn t going to attract the boy you want. You d be surprised how many guys out there rate the beauty of a girl as much higher when she is bare-faced then when she has loads of make-up on. Keep it clean and simple and avoid heavy use of blush or eyeliner." Miley read out, quickly checking her face in the mirror.

"I look okay, right?" She asked quickly, tapping her eyes lightly.

"Mi, you look amazing. You never wear too much make up anyway!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hey we have 30 minutes till we're meant to be in school, so could we drop by the drive through Starbucks?" Miley asked as they turned a corner.

Emily nodded and she drove to the Starbucks. She ordered their usual 2 Caramel Frappuchinos and she then started driving again to school.

"Ugh, there's Ariana." Miley said as they pulled into a car space. Ariana was with Ed by his car, flirting with him.

"She's desperate." Emily retorted as they walked into the main building. Miley drank the last sip of her coffee and then threw the empty cup in the bin. She grabbed her Math book out of her locker, as did Emily and they walked to Maths.

Emily sat down with Miley at the back and Miley opened her book to Relative Frequency, the subject they were working on. As the bell rang, more students filed into the class, three of those being Nick, Ed and Ariana. As Ariana approached Miley and Emily, they gave her a death glare, making her walk to the left and she sat with Ed.

"Hey Miles." Nick said as he took the empty seat to the right of her. Miley smiled at him.

"Hey Nick, we're still on for tonight, right?" Miley checked. Nick nodded and smiled at her. He was secretly really nervous for their date, but he daren't show it.

"Nick! Over here!" Ed shouted, signalling for Nick to go sit by him and Ariana, who was all over him.

"Nah, Im fine here thanks." Nick said. As the teacher walked in, Nick's other best friend Zac trailed in behind.

"Zac!" Nick said, making him walk over.

"Oh my freaking God, Mi." Emily whispered to her, referring to how hot she thought this boy was.

"Hey Nick. Miley and Emily, right?" Zac checked as he sat on the left of Emily. Emily nodded and bit her lip, signalling she was shy. Zac smiled at her and then leaned over.

"You're really pretty, you know?" He whispered into her ear truthfully.

"Thanks.." She replied, smiling shyly at the boy.

-xoxo-

As time ticked by, it was soon 4:30pm by the time Miley and Emily arrived home to Miley's house.

Nick was picking Miley up at 7pm, so they had 2 and a half hours to make Miley look her best. Emily attacked Miley with the hair brush as soon as she sat down and Miley sighed.

"Em, is this neccessary? Im only going to Nick's house!" Miley exclaimed. Emily looked at her and sighed.

"He might of been joking. He might have a nice dinner at a posh restaurant planned." Emily said, smirking.

"Fine, but I want to dress casual/formal." Miley answered as Emily started on her hair.

-xoxo-

It was now 6:45pm and Emily had just put the finishing touches on Miley's make up.

"There we are. Not too much, like the magazine said." Emily joked as she moved aside, letting Miley see her reflection.

Miley was dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, some black high heels and a golden-beige leather jacket, complete with some gold jewelry.

Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, but some hair was still down at the back too. Miley smiled at her reflection.

"I love it!" Miley said as she admired her outfit. Emily smiled and she then sat on Mileys bed.

"So Im going to wait here and I'll be back when you get home. Be back by 12pm, or otherwise I'll be asleep." Emily joked.

"Yes mom." Miley said. She heard the doorbell ring, which echoed through her house.

"Oh my god he's here!" Miley said squealing. She grabbed her golden purse and she left the room.

"Have fun! But not too much!" Emily shouted from Miley's room as Miley made her way down the stairs.

"I will!" Miley replied. She opened the front door and saw Nick standing there, wearing a navy blue polo shirt, some light denim jeans and some black converse.

"You look beautiful." Nick said, without a hello. Miley blushed and he then handed her some flowers.

"Um, I got these for you." He said, smiling at her as she smelled them.

"Thanks Nick." She placed them on the table by the front door and she then exited the house. As they walked up the path, Nick intertwined their fingers. He opened his car door for her and she climbed into the black Land Rover. Nick got in the other side and put his arm around her seat.

The date was happening. It was real.  
And only three steps to go.


	8. Get Along With His Friends

As Nick drove to their desired destination, Miley placed her hand on his knee as they drove. He looked over and smiled at her.

Around 10 minutes later, they got to Nick's house and even though Miley was rich, she was amazed. Nick's house was huge! Definitely twice the size of hers, and Miley's was big!

Nick had already got out of the car and opened Miley's door after she'd snapped out of her amazement daze. She just couldn't believe that he had such a big house, although he was popular. Miley hopped out of the car and walked up the very long path to Nick's house, reaching the door. Miley's eyes went wide and she cleared her throat.

"Nick, I left my purse in the car. One sec." She said, scurrying back down the path. She reached over the seat of Nick's car and quickly mumbled step eight to herself.

"Step 8: Get along with his friends. Getting on the inside track with his mates is always a big plus. Guys usually seek approval from their closest buddies and who knows, they may even help in playing match-maker." She said quietly.

"Right. Okay." She mumbled, closing the car door and she walked back up to the front door. "You okay?" Nick asked, quite confused as to why she took so long to grab her back. Miley nodded.

"Im fine, just making sure I had everything." She answered quickly.

"Well, come on in." He said, letting her into the huge house he called his own. Miley's mouth gawked open at the huge foyer in front of her. The cream and red decor was flawless, as were the diamond chandeliers and the perfectly tied curtains.

"Whoa." She mumbled, closing the front door behind her. Nick chuckled and took her jacket off her shoulders and hung it up in the coat closet.

"Um, should I take my shoes off?" Miley wondered, looking at him.

"If you want?" He said, laughing slightly. He slid his sneakers off, as did Miley take her own shoes off and he lead her into another room, into another, up a two flights of stairs and then they got to Nick's room.

It was huge. But slightly messy. But Miley shook that off, after all he was a teenage boy. Nick perched himself on his Queen-sized bed as he fiddled with the TV remote. Miley sat next to him and watched him.

"So..what do you want to do?" He asked, getting the TV to turn on. Miley shrugged.

"I dont mind..." She said, biting her lip. Nick hopped off the bed and turned to his mini fridge (which was quite bigger than normal).

"Dinner..is served." He said in a cheesy English accent, opening a picnic basket. Miley laughed as he watched Nick lay the blanket on his bed, and then set the food and drinks out. Miley took her glass and sipped the Mountain Dew he'd just poured in. Nick took a strawberry and ate it. He'd sat opposite her on the other side of the blanket. They were both cross legged, enjoying eachothers company.

"Can I tell you something? Well..its a question too." Miley said, out of the blue. Nick nodded.

"Anything..." He said, sipping his root beer.

"Is this date a bet?" She said looking down, "Its just, you treat me so nice and I've never been asked on a date before. So this is my first ever real date." Miley finished, looking directly at him.

Nick shook his head, "No! This isnt a date. Miley, I like you. What makes you think its a bet?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"Ariana told me in spite that Ed bet you." She mumbled as a reply. Nick shook his head.

"She's just jealous Mi. I would never do that to you, and as much of an ass Ed is, he hasn't said such thing." Nick said, "But he only asked Ariana out as a joke. He's not going to turn up." Nick said, looking at her. Miley giggled.

"Im happy I got that off my chest." She admitted, taking some trail mix and eating it. Nick smiled, showing his slightly crooked teeth and he then ate a sandwich.

-xoxo-

After half an hour, Nick and Miley continued talking and Nick had put away the picnic blanket. They sat on his bed, their backs up against the wall, watching TV.

As they sat and watched The Hangover, Nick laced his fingers with Miley's, making her stomach leap. She looked up at him and smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

It was soon 9:30pm, and Miley had to be home by 10. They decided to play Guitar Hero for the next half hour before he'd drive her home. Miley had beat Nick by 1,000 points on Guitar Hero and soon enough, they were driving down the highway to her house. Nick put his arm around her chair and he then smiled over at her. Miley smiled back and cuddled up to him as they drove.

They soon got to Miley's and he walked her up to the porch.

"Well, I hope you had a nice time Miles..."

"Nick, it was amazing." She said, hugging him. Nick blushed slightly as he hugged her and he then pulled away.

"Well, goodnight Miley." He said, walking down the path. He got half way before he heard a voice.

"Nick!" Miley had called, running behind him.

She stopped directly in front of him and he took her face in his hands.

It was all going too fast.

His lips met hers, and soon enough he'd picked her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

As they kissed passionately, Emily smiled at the two as she looked out of the window.

"Thank you Tiger Beat." Emily laughed as she left the two some privacy.

_Step eight was complete. And she didnt even need the next two at this rate._


	9. Dont Act Jealous

The next day was a Saturday, meaning there was no school to worry about.

Miley and Emily both woke up at 10am the next morning, and then Emily almost immediately hassled Miley for date details.

As the time ticked on, it soon reached 10:30.

"...And then, he kissed me. I kissed him. I don't know who did what, but we kissed." Miley told her best friend as she tied her Converse laces.

"I'm so happy for you, Mi. You've finally found someone decent." Emily said, applying some lip gloss. Miley smiled and then stood up, tying her hair in a high pony tail.

"So its Hilary's party next Friday, are you and Nick going?" Emily asked as she slipped her heels on.

"Well Nick hasn't asked me to go with him, but I know for sure he's going." Miley replied, sipping her water. Emily nodded in reply.

"Mi! Check step nine!" Emily demanded.

"Are you sure I even need it? I mean, we're almost dating now." Miley said, looking at her best friend. Emily nodded.

"You need to follow them." She said, perching herself next to Miley on the bed. Miley flipped to the page and cleared her throat.

"Step 9: Don t act jealous. If you are already mates with the guy you want, acting upset or jealous of his other female friends is a no-no. Keep yourself level headed and open to all his friends, male or female." Miley bit her lip as she finished.

"I'm not jealous, am I?" She asked, just to be clear. Emily shook her head.

"But I guess if he did like have a female friend, or goes out with his friends instead of hanging with you, you should let him. Don't act like he's your property." Emily said as they left the house and climbed into her red Ferrari. Miley nodded.

"So basically, I just let him hang with whoever and don't act jealous or over powering?" She said, strapping her belt up.

"Exactly." Emily replied, pulling out of Miley's drive and onto the highway.

-xoxo-

"So why don't you talk to Miley anymore?" Ed asked Ariana as they sat in the park drinking milkshakes. Ariana shrugged.

"She totally flipped out on me for having a date the same night as hers with you." Ariana replied shaking her head.  
"I mean that's so ridiculous." She finished, sipping her drink again.

Ed realized that he actually went on the date, when he was going to stand her up. He blinked a few times before realizing he actually liked her. "Yeah, that is ridiculous." He mumbled.

"So, Ariana. I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time." He admitted, taking her hands over the table as he locked eyes with her.

"Whats wrong, Ed?" Ariana asked, puzzled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, biting his lip. Ariana gasped and nodded. She leaned over the table and pecked his lips.

"Yes. Of course." She said, smiling at him. _Get that Miley,_she thought.

-xoxo-

That same day, it was now 3pm and Miley and Emily were at the mall looking for cute outfits for Hilary's party.

"Mi, look. Its Nick and Zac!" Emily said as she looked at the front of the store. Miley bit her lip as she realized how cute he was. Nick was wearing black Converse, denim skinny jeans and a white v-neck.

"Miley?" Nick said, walking over to the girls with Zac. Miley smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Nick, Zac. What are you doing here?" Miley asked as she placed the dress she had in the basket.

"Looking for some cool clothes for Hilary's on Friday, you?" Nick replied as he hooked his arm around her as they walked.

"Same." She replied, looking up at him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips as they walked.

"Hey Emily, you look beautiful." Zac said as he and Emily trailed behind Nick and Miley. Emily blushed and looked at him.

"Thanks." She said. She felt him intertwine they're fingers as they walked and she bit her lip, blushing. _Yes!_She thought, acting cool.

-xoxo-

The next day, Ed had turned up at Nick's uninvited and they were hanging out in his room.

"Your dating Ariana?" Nick exclaimed as Ed threw a tennis ball at him as they sat on his bed. Ed nodded and smiled.

"YOUR SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" Nick shouted, pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell Nick!" Ed exclaimed as he had difficulty breathing.

"YOU TOOK THE PISS OUT OF ME FOR LIKING MILEY AND THEN YOU DATE HER FRIEND. WHO WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME THEY WERE LOSERS? AND THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SHOW UP FOR THE POXY DATE. YOUR AN ASS, ED!" Nick shouted as he let go, sitting on his bed with his hands in his hair.

"Chill Nick, people change." Ed said coolly.

"Yeah, but memories don't." Nick said. "Just go Ed, I don't want to see you anymore." He finished, opening the door for him.

"Fine. See you around." Ed said, exiting Nick's house.

Nick fell back onto his bed and sighed.

_He had Miley, he had Zac, he had Emily._  
_And that small group of friends, people he liked and people who liked him, was all he needed._


	10. Read His Signs

Friday. Hilary's party. Everyone in Miley's grade were ecstatic. Not only because this was going to be the party of the century, but because there was free alcohol and it was until 5am. As the end of the school day came to a close, Miley was at her locker grabbing her books for the pile of homework she had over the weekend.

As she closed her locker, Emily appeared next to her.

"Look, Im probably gunna be wasted tonight. So just tell me what step ten is now." Emily stated.

Miley grabbed Tiger Beat and flicked to page 8.

"Step 10: Read his signs. If you re really not getting any vibe from him then let it go. Signs that he is not interested at all could be walking away while you are mid-way through conversation, ignoring you or just plain more interested in talking to anyone else in the room except you. You deserve the best and if he s not really into you, that s his loss. Cut your losses and forget him."

"Well, he's obviously into him. So this is irrelevant. Congrats Miley, you got your guy." Emily replied, smiling as they walked out of the building.

"And from what I heard, you got yours too." Miley said, nudging here. Emily nodded vigorously.

"He asked me out in English. Im so happy, Mi. We both finally have boyfriends. And Ariana, the bitch I never liked, it gone." Emily said as they climbed into Miley's car.

"Well, Im not officially his girlfriend yet." Miley mumbled.

"What?" Emily replied almost instantly.

"He hasnt asked me."

"But he obviously likes you."

"I know, maybe he's nervous." Miley mumbled as she pulled out of the space she was parked in.

"Whatever, you'll be together by the end of the night." Emily said, smiling as the sun beated down on the duo, on the hot Californian day.

-xoxo-

"So, you still havent popped the question to Miley yet?" Zac asked as he gelled his hair for the party. Nick shook his head.

"Im planning on doing it tonight." Nick said as he folded his collar properly. Zac nodded and then buttoned up his flannel shirt.

"So I heard you and Emily are an item now, eh?" Nick continued as he tied his black dress shoes. Zac nodded.

"Yup, God, shes so beautiful. I think I love her." Zac admitted as he put his belt on.

"Go for it Zac, she likes you. You like her, your perfect." Nick said, giving his best friend encouragement.

-xoxo-

The party was loud, the music was booming, and some of the many kids were already wasted. And it was only 10pm.

"Hey Mi, look theres Ariana and Ed." Emily spat as her and Miley sipped their vodka and Coke at the bar. Miley rolled her eyes at the slutty dress Ariana was wearing and how she was around Ed.

"She's such a...sket." Miley said, sipping her drink.

"Sket?" Emily asked in a confused tone.

"...Yeah. Sket." Miley repeated, walking away and over to Nick.

"Hey Ed, I need a drink." Ariana said as she walked past Emily with him.

"Hey Ed, I need a drink." Emily mimicked in a squeaky voice. She downed the rest of her drink and then felt a pair of arms around her.

"Zac!" Emily squealed.

"Hey baby." He said, smirking as he planted a lingering kiss on her perfectly glossed lips. Emily smiled and pulled away.

"Where are Nick and Mi?" She asked.

"Out the back I think." Zac replied as he pulled his girl on the dance floor and they started dancing.

-xoxo-

"Great party, huh?" Miley asked as she approached Nick from behind. Nick turned and saw Miley standing there, looking beautiful. She was wearing a hot pink thigh length dress, her long brown locks were cascaded down her back, she had hot pink heels on and natural make up which still made her glow.

"Yeah..." He replied, sipping his beer. He placed his arms around her neck and leaned down, placing his forehead on hers. "You look beautiful." He complimented. "Dance with me." Nick finished as he started swaying with her to the slow music. Miley giggled and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around her neck as they danced.

"Miley...be my girlfriend." Nick asked her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I've been waiting for that question for the past three months." Miley replied, kissing him deeply. She played with the curls at the base of his neck as they kissed lovingly and she then pulled away.

"I really need to write into Tiger Beat and thank them." She mumbled.

"What?" Nick replied, letting out a stiff chuckle.

"Nothing." Miley said, kissing him again.

_Thanks to a magazine..._  
_Miley Cyrus had finally got her guy. For real._

_***A/N Thank you SO MUCH everyone for the amazing response I had on this story. I have MANY more ideas floating around for future reference! Thanks guys!***  
_


End file.
